1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to grease guns and particularly to hand-operated grease guns. More specifically, the present invention is directed to grease guns which are compact, leakproof, relatively simple in design and construction, and which are particularly well suited for use in the electronic industry.
2. The Prior Art
Hand-operated grease guns have been in common usage for lubricating various automobile parts and accessories. Typically, such hand-operated grease guns are of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,539, issued on Aug. 11, 1931 to Peter Gresser, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,780, issued on Oct. 31, 1933 to George H. Hartman. However, these grease guns are ordinarily employed for lubricating various automobile parts and accessories, and they are not particularly well suited for use in the electronic industry for lubricating electronic instruments. As it will become apparent from the ensuing description, the grease gun described in the present invention is particularly designed and constructed for use in the electronic industry and thus constitutes an improvement over the prior art grease guns, both in their construction and the manner of their operation.